Waiting
by Seyary-Minamoto
Summary: While they fought for their lives on a Fire Nation Airship, Sokka and Toph were backed into a corner. He did everything he could to hold her up, but she let go of his hand... now Sokka waits for her to wake up as he realizes what he truly feels about her. Tokka.


As he stared at her numb body, which lay on a bed at a Fire Nation hospital, he couldn't do anything but bask in his own helplessness. Why couldn't he have held her tighter? Why did he let go of her hand? How had he been unable to protect her when he'd been all she could count on? He lowered his head, ashamed of his behavior. He always claimed to be a strong and powerful warrior, and maybe he was… but what use was it to be so grand if he was unable to protect those he loved?

Sokka found himself unable to stop reminiscing about what had happened on the airship, and he clenched his teeth in anger. He had managed to toss his boomerang at one guy, his Space Sword at another one, but he hadn't been able to pull her up, let along to hold her by the wrist or such, to avoid having her fall into the nothingness below… The drop could have been worse, that much he couldn't deny, because by the time Toph had slipped from his grip, Suki had already led another airship to collide against the one they were on, therefore Toph had crashed headfirst on the hard metal that coated the airship, injuring herself badly and fallen into an unconscious state from which she might never return again, according to what the doctors had said.

Katara had done everything in her power to cure her and bring her back, but even when she had healed the damage, Toph wouldn't wake up still. She had missed Zuko's coronation because of her condition, and even when most her friends kept dropping by everyday to give her their best wishes, the young earthbender was still deep in her slumber.

But nobody was staying by her for the same amount of time Sokka was. He refused to leave her side, hoping she'd wake up and accept his apology readily… he wanted to hear her cruel jabs, her mean nicknames, how she diminished him with her words… but it seemed as if she'd never be able to say anything anymore. She just lay on that very bed, looking so frozen that Sokka kept fearing she had passed away without their noticing. According to the doctors, her heart was still beating, but it didn't seem like it was to the Water Tribe boy.

From the half-open door, a girl clad in green clothes and a dark grey armor glanced at her boyfriend with slight disappointment. She could accept he was deeply concerned about his best friend, but he never even looked at anyone else anymore. He hardly even ate, which was something completely unusual on him. Suki sighed, wondering if he'd ever be the man she loved so much…

"Suki?" called a tan girl, looking at her brother's girlfriend with concern.

Suki walked away from the door and faked a smile towards Katara, who realized immediately there was something wrong with her.

"I was just making sure Sokka was still in there…" she muttered, shrugging

"Are… are you okay, Suki?" asked Katara, approaching the girl "Is something wrong?"

Suki lowered her gaze, refusing to meet Katara's eyes.

"I think there is…" she muttered

"You can tell me about it" said Katara, smiling kindly "What's the matter?"

"It's… it's Sokka" said Suki, folding her arms

Katara grimaced at hearing those words. She could imagine what the Kyoshi Warrior was about to tell her.

"I know he feels guilty about Toph's state" she said "He blames himself because he thinks he shouldn't have let go of her hand. She's his best friend, and it makes sense for him to be so worried… but he won't ever leave her at all, he even sleeps while sitting down next to her. He eats on that very spot whenever I bother bringing him food, and he doesn't get his eyes off her… I understand he's worried, but this level of concern isn't something I thought Sokka would end up reaching…"

"He's just worried, Suki" said Katara, smiling "He just wants to be the first person Toph sees when she wakes up because he wants to apologize for letting go, he already said that…"

"Katara, he's been sitting there for WEEKS" said Suki "Do you really think everything is okay? I don't… I really don't. There's more to this picture than I thought there was"

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara, confused

"Do you think that, if it were me the one lying on that bed, he'd be as worried as he is?" asked Suki

"Wha…? Of course he would be!" yelled Katara "He would stay right there all day long, just as he's doing with Toph!"

"Funny… because I don't think he would" said Suki, darkly "There's something I've always been wondering, Katara, and I hope you answer me honestly. Back when Azula threw me and the other Kyoshi Warriors in jail, you guys had no idea of what had happened to us. Did… did Sokka ever try to find out? Did he figure out where I was and tried to save me? Or was I merely deluding myself while hoping he'd go to any ends to discover where I was?"

Katara found herself in shock at those questions. She wished to answer to Suki by telling her Sokka had searched to the ends of the earth for her… but it would be a lie, and the warrior in front of her would notice immediately. She found herself lowering her gaze and sighing before shaking her head.

"I… I'm really sorry, Suki, but… things were really crazy back then! We were trying to bring down the Fire Nation, and I'm sure Sokka decided to postpone your rescue so that he'd find you once the whole war was done!"

"I see…" said Suki, gritting her teeth "Nonetheless, he did everything in his power to save your father in the Boiling Rock, didn't he?"

Katara was surprised by this accusation, but what surprised her more was being unable to find a proper counterargument.

"Somehow, saving your father was a priority… but saving me wasn't one" said Suki, shaking her head as she felt her heart break with each one of her own words. But she was done trying to convince herself Sokka cherished her as much as she thought he did; it was time to face the truth "But I know, and you know, that if Toph had been caught somewhere, he would have done everything in his power to save her. In fact, since he can't save her from her fate anymore, he's just there, brooding and waiting either for her to wake up or…"

"That won't happen" said Katara, steadily "Toph is strong… she can get by this"

"But I don't think my relationship with Sokka can" said Suki, sighing "It's been almost a month since he last paid me any attention at all… it's getting annoying, to be honest. I can't waste away wondering if he'll ever stop looking at her and turn to me, especially when I know he never will… Even if you want to deny it, you know it too, don't you? He loves her…"

Katara sighed and shrugged

"I didn't really notice until you guys arrived here with Toph in that deranged state. The way he ran to me, in tears, begging me to help her… I knew he cared about her, but I thought it was different. I thought… I was sure he was only that desperate because he felt guilty, but you're right. There's more to this… so much more…"

"They're really alike, if you think about it" said Suki, shaking her head "They both love making up jokes and nicknames, and there's always been this camaraderie between them… Do you think she likes him too?"

"I… I guess she does, but she never really acted on her feelings for him" said Katara "I guess she had given up, because she thought Sokka was happy with you and found no reason to intervene…"

"Sounds like something really noble of her to do…" said Suki, sighing "I can't live lying to myself anymore like this. Sokka and I… what's there for me to save on this relationship? If she wakes up, surely he'll never let go of her again, doing everything in his power to make up for letting her go… where am I on that picture? He wouldn't even want to be with me anymore… he's too deep in love with her to realize I'm still here"

"Suki… I'm sure Sokka loves you too" said Katara, but Suki shook her head

"Maybe he does. But his heart… it truly belongs to someone else, whether I like it or not. It's time I accepted this, and it's time he does the same… even if he cares about me, I can't stand being Number Two for him. If he loves Toph… he should stay with her and I should move on. It's the only way"

Katara sighed, and nodded, in disappointment

"For what it's worth… I really thought you and Sokka were an amazing couple" said Katara, trying her hardest to smile "You really taught him a few lessons he needed to learn to stop being the moron he'd always been"

Suki smiled genuinely and nodded

"I'm glad to know I helped him become a better man…" she said "He made me really happy too before all this mess happened, but it's too late to complain about it now. What's done is done; I have to face it, accept it, and move on. That's all there's left for me to do…"

Katara hugged her tightly for a second, feeling truly sad to see things turn out in the way they had. Indeed, if only Sokka had held on Toph's hand tightly, none of this would have happened…

Suki let go of her and walked to the room where Toph was. Katara watched her walk away and found herself unable to watch. She knew what was going to happen now, and she didn't have the heart to see through it all…

"Sokka…" called the Kyoshi Warrior to the Water Tribe boy, who raised his head towards her

"Hey, Suki" he said, trying to fake a smile that looked like a grimace instead "What's the matter?"

Suki sighed, knowing she would regret this at the long run, but nonetheless, she muttered

"We need to talk"

Those four words were all she needed to say for Sokka to jump off his chair in shock. He stared at Suki with disbelief, shaking his head repeatedly

"W-wait… no… Y-you can't possibly mean… W-what do you want to talk about?" he said, confused

"About… about us" she said, feeling the tears burning in her eyes "I'm so sorry, Sokka, but… this…"

Sokka found himself forced to leave the side of his wounded friend for once, as he walked outside the room and closed the door behind him. He faced Suki then, without understanding what he'd done wrong

"What… why?!" he said "I know things have gone wrong these last days, but… but still… why?"

"Because… because even if you don't realize it, your feelings for me aren't as strong as the ones you have for her" said Suki, tilting her head downwards

"W-what?! Come on, Suki! Toph and I are only friends!"

"Oh, sure you are!" she said, indignant "But even so, you wouldn't even look at me through all this time, you'd merely sit next to her looking even more lifeless than she does as you blame yourself for what happened to her! You're just standing by her as you hope she wakes up, because if she were to die, you'd run off a cliff to join her in the afterlife! And don't lie to me saying otherwise, because you know I'm telling the truth!"

Sokka stared at his angry girlfriend in dismay, probably because he agreed with her… it really was the truth.

"I loved you, Sokka…" said Suki "I really could see us spending our lives together before all of this happened… but now, I can tell your life is linked to hers, not to mine. I can't marry you and make a family with you while knowing that your heart belongs to someone else… even if things don't work out between the two of you, you know you love her far more than you've ever loved anyone before…"

Sokka sighed, aware of that very fact. Even his feelings for Yue, strong as they had been, were easier to leave in the past than those he was currently experiencing towards Toph.

"But then… you mean this is it? We're… over?"

"It's awful to admit it, but… yes, we are" said Suki, lowering her head "I'm sorry things turned out like this…"

"It's not your fault, Suki" said Sokka, shaking his head "I loved you too… but… but it seems you're right. Toph… Toph means more to me than I thought she did"

Suki sighed. It was sad having to admit these facts to herself, but hearing Sokka confessing them was even more heartbreaking…

"I'm so sorry, Suki" he said "Under different circumstances, you and I…"

"We would have been amazing" said Suki, forcing herself to smile "We already were… but things change, and once they have changed, it's nearly impossible to turn them back to the way they used to be…"

"But… please, know that I… I'll never forget you" said Sokka, caressing her cheek

"I won't forget you either…" she said, clasping his hand and throwing herself onto his chest as she cried a little "Thanks for… for all the great memories, Sokka…"

Sokka surrounded her with his arms while tears leaked from his eyes as well. As far as he knew, he had just lost one of the most important women in his life, and he might as well have lost another one, one that was lying motionless on a bed…

After trying to comfort Suki for a couple of hours, Sokka was reluctant to return to Toph's room, but he did nonetheless, wondering if she might have woken up. When he entered the chamber, though, she was still unconscious. He sighed and walked up to her rather than taking his usual seat by her side and he caressed the blind girl's bangs.

"Suki and I… we just broke up" he said "Because she said I have feelings for you. At first, I thought it was ridiculous… but as I look at you, I can acknowledge she's right. I've never told you how beautiful you are, have I? You can't see it, of course… But you still are. You're amazing, you know? Everything about you is wonderful, Toph… you've got the worst hygiene habits I've ever seen, and that comes from a guy who hardly cleaned himself at all while growing up; your sense of humor is cruder than mine… you love pulling cruel pranks on others, but I'll say that's something we actually share, huh? Truth to be told… no matter how many nasty things you do, how many cruel remarks you throw at me, I'll accept them happily… because I love everything about you. The good things, the bad things, the things that throw everyone else off… I just love it all. And that's… that's why I can't forgive myself for letting you go when I did. Why didn't I hold you tighter? Why didn't I try to pull you up? Why couldn't I hug you and take the impact with my own body to protect you? I… I don't know… and believe me; I regret it with every fiber of my being. I wish you were awake, Toph… I miss you more than you can imagine… My life is pointless without you! I… I really need you, Toph…"

The girl was lying still, not hearing a word of the ones he'd said so far. Sokka sighed and leaned down, caressing her face

"I promise you… that I'll never let go of you again, Toph… so please, wake up… I beg you… wake up…" he said, tears on his eyes again. Still, she wouldn't react.

Sokka leaned towards her even more, and he joined his lips to hers for the first time ever. He didn't even know what had led him to do something like this, but he did it nonetheless, hoping she'd come to her senses and punch him to send him flying away for kissing her… but nothing. She didn't attack him, nor did she kiss him back.

Sokka pulled away, smiling sadly at the girl

"I love you, Toph" he said, walking away. He felt terrible as he headed to the door, thinking he'd have to let go of her eventually… she might never wake up again after all… It was hard, but he had to do it.

But just as he reached the door, the voice he'd been longing to hear muttered

"S-Sokka… did you just KISS me…?"

He turned around in a start, and saw the earthbender trying to sit up on the bed, looking exhausted and still a little sickly… but alive… and that was all that mattered

"TOPH!" he yelled, running towards her and hugging her tightly

"W-wha…? Let go of me, Sokka!" she yelled "You did kiss me, didn't you?! I thought I heard your voice, and then… s-someone kissed me! You kissed me! What's the matter with you?!"

"Toph… didn't you hear anything of what I said?" he asked, unable to stop smiling as he distanced himself a little from her, but still holding her up

"Uh… I don't know how to say this without insulting your intelligence, but I WAS UNCONCIOUS. How the hell was I supposed to hear you?" she said, clearly more shaken by what he'd done than by being on an unknown bed, in an unknown location, having no idea of what had last happened to her. She could only remember not having been able to hold onto Sokka's hand, muttering an apology to his friend as she plummeted down, and suddenly everything had faded away… until she had heard his voice right now.

"You just said you'd heard my voice!" said Sokka

"I didn't understand anything of what you said" she muttered "B-but get to the point, will you?! Why did you…? How did you…? What on earth is the matter with you? You have Suki! Go kiss her if you want to kiss someone!"

"I don't have her anymore" said Sokka, feeling slightly pained as he recalled how they'd broken up only a few hours earlier "We're done… because she realized the way I feel about you"

"W-which is…?" said Toph, surprised

"I love you, Toph" he said, smiling and caressing her face again "And I won't ever let go of you again"

"B-but I was the one who let go of…" she started, but he cut her across with another kiss.

Toph felt the color rushing to her face. Secretly she had yearned for this, but not once had she actually imagined it could happen… she had truly given up on Sokka, she never thought he'd feel anything similar to love towards her, because he had a girl who was perfect for him… but he'd given up on Suki to be with her. Even if it was a little embarrassing to get involved with Sokka, she couldn't deny she truly wished to do so, it was her heart's deepest desire, a desire she'd cast away some time ago… but now it was back with full-strength, and she knew she wished to obey it…

Sokka smiled when he felt her kiss him back timidly. It was the first time she was kissing someone after all… He held her closely until he decided to part from her, yearning for air.

"W-what… what does this mean?" asked Toph, blushing wildly "What are we now?"

"I'm guessing… I'm your boyfriend" he said, smiling "If you'll have me, of course"

"Uh… I guess… I guess I can take you…" she muttered, making him smile and hug her closely again "But… just one more thing"

"What?" asked Sokka, enjoying feeling her body pressed against him

"Could you get me some food? I'm… I'm really hungry" she said, as her stomach backed her up with a loud growl.

Sokka chuckled and nodded, caressing her hair

"I'll let everyone know you're awake, and I'll go get some food for you. I'm so glad you're back, Toph…"

"I… I can tell you are…" she said, still embarrassed

"See you in a bit, then" he muttered, getting off the bed

"Sokka?" she called him, and he turned towards her with a smile

"What is it?"

"I… I think I love you too…" she admitted, smiling slightly

Sokka beamed, and nodded enthusiastically.

"I know" he said, before turning around and leaving the room, jumping in cheer as he sprinted down the hall, searching for his sister and Toph's doctors.

His beloved one had returned to him.

**A/N:**

**DO NOT EXPECT MORE TOKKA FICS FROM ME! This is pretty much all I'll ever write about these two because I don't ship them. My heart belongs to Sokkla, it has for a very long time now. I wrote this for a friend of mine who begged me to make a Tokka fic, so thank him for convincing me if you want to. I don't really know if this idea has ever been done before, to be honest I imagine it has, but it's the only setting in which I can imagine Tokka becoming real.**

**I did all I could not to have Suki as a heartless bitch, but I think I rushed the break-up a little… nonetheless, I really wish this poor girl was given a little more credit. I think I put a better angle on her with my Sokkla fic, but I really wanted to make this a one-shot, so I couldn't extend myself too much with her.**

**I hope you liked this fic anyway! I did all I could to have it seem canon, and I hope I nailed it… even so, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ See you guys around!**


End file.
